La vie de Trévor
by JayBwalk
Summary: Un OS racontant la vie de Trévor.


**Bonjour !**

_Donc c'est un OS que j'avais écris il y a un moment, lorsque j'avais vue l'épisode où Trévor se fait tuer par Elijah. On as vue ce personne que quelques instants, mais je l'ai direct bien aimer. Alors j'ai voulue écrire un petit OS, qui retracerait la vie de Trévor, car on as pas eu la chance d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ce personnage. En tout cas, pour une fois j'aime assez ce que j'ai fais, mais tout le monde ne seras pas de mon avis ;)..Et surtout, excusez moi pour mes nombreuses fautes._

J'espère que vous apprécierez, et si vous avez des idées d'OS à me faire partager, dîtes-les moi, je pourrais peut-être faire quelques choses ;).

* * *

Lorsque j'étais gamin, je m'étais toujours demandés comment serais ma vie quand je serais un vrai homme, grand et fort. Si j'aurais une femme et des enfants dont je prendraient soin comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Si mon père serait fier de moi et si ma mère serait émue en voyant l'homme que je serais devenue, et surtout, en voyant les petits enfants que je lui auraient donnés. C'était l'un de mes voeux les plus cher, avoir des petits bambins et les regarder courir autour de moi. À quinze ans j'avais secrètement prier pour avoir une belle famille unie, qui faisait face à tout les problèmes de la vie. C'était il y a bien longtemps tout ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de décider de comment je voulais vivre ma vie. À vingt ans je m'étais fais transformer en vampire. Lorsque j'avais tué ma première victime pour achever ma transformation, je m'étais fais peur tout seul, j'avais hurler de désespoir. Je venais de tué une jeune fille innocente. Je m'étais traité de meurtrier, j'avais poussés des cris de rage. En choisissant de vivre en temps que vampires, c'était comme si j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort. Je tuais des pauvres innocents pour me nourrir. Et jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants. Ça encore je pouvais m'en passer. Mais ce qui me terrifiait le plus c'était tout ce sang qui coulait de ma bouche. J'avais tué pour mon propre plaisir. Et étrangement, j'avais aimé ça. Je m'étais posés beaucoup de questions, mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était "**_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de ma vie ?_**". J'avais tout foutu en l'air. Tout mes rêves et espoirs avaient été réduit à néant. Je m'étais dégoûté. Je ne méritais pas la vie ternelle, je méritais juste de mourir brûler par les rayons du soleil que ma peau ne pouvait plus supporter depuis que j'étais transformé. Encore un inconvénient de lorsqu'on est un vampire, on ne peut plus s'exposer au soleil sans être réduit en poussières. À moins d'avoir un de ces objets ensorcelé par une sorcière. Ces fidèles servantes de la nature. Mais moi, je ne connaissais pas de sorcière, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'en côtoyer. Elles étaient comme des ennemies.. du moins c'est ce que la plupart d'entres elles s'entêtaient à penser. J'étais condamner à errer dans la nuit sombre, en solitaire. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mon père m'avais habituer à être seul. D'après lui, la faiblesse d'un homme c'est la personne qui l'accompagne. J'avais toujours trouvés cette phrase complètement stupide. Mon père était comme ça, il avait ses règles à lui, il fallait marcher dans le droit chemin sinon on se prenait des claques. Et j'en avait pris beaucoup ! Mais malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, c'était mon père et je l'aimais. Enfin, je l'aimais de la façon qu'on pouvait aimer à l'époque. Ma mère par contre... je l'aimais plus que tout et je lui avais fais savoir à de nombreuses reprises. Elle était tellement courageuse. Ma mère avait subi beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Elle avait été abandonnée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, une famille l'avait recueuillie mais ne l'avait pas rendue heureuse pour autant. Elle avait été comme la bonne à tout faire. Puis elle s'était marier avec mon père, cet homme arrogant. Elle aimait mon père, mais plusieurs fois elle m'avait dit que ma petite soeur et moi la rendions beaucoup plus heureuse que mon père. C'était normal, il était brute. Il ne voyait pas qu'il faisait souffrir sa famille, il hurlait, il nous dictait les règles. Et tout ça pour nous élever correctement, bien que ça n'avait pas marcher. Ma petite soeur était une vraie tête de mule, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et moi... et bien, j'étais moi. Lorsque j'étais humain j'étais le même qu'aujourd'hui, le cotés tueur assoiffé de sang en moins.

Souvent quand je tuais de pauvres innocents, une folle envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps me prenait. Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Mais comme tout le monde, je me battais moi aussi pour survivre dans ce monde de dingue. Durant ma très longue existence j'avais fais couler beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop. Mais quand je tuais, je finissais toujours par m'en vouloir comme pas possible. Et dans ces moments-là, j'avais bien envie de me mettre à cramer au soleil. J'étais un vampire qui s'en voulait toujours, je m'exaspérait moi-même. Mais que pouvais-je changer à cela ? Même étant humain je m'en voulais toujours pour quelque chose que j'avais fais de travers. J'avais gardés plusieurs de mes qualités en me transformant en monstre de la nuit... du moins j'avais finis par croire que c'était des qualités. Quand je connaissais des gens et que je n'avais pas de folles envies de les tuer, et bien j'étais à leurs écoutes. J'écoutais leurs problèmes et j'essayait de leurs donner les meilleurs conseils. Mais comme toutes personnes normale, j'étais aussi bourrés de défauts. J'était pire que têtu, une tête dure. J'hurlais pour un rien, je me contrariais très vite... Et en plus mes émotions et sentiments s'étaient amplifiés lorsque j'avais achevé cette stupide transformation en vampire.

Je n'avais pas eu d'amis pendant les premières années qui suivirent ma transformation. Je voyageais à travers le monde entier et ce mode de vie me plaisait bien. Ça me changeait de la misérable vie que j'avais eu quelques années auparavant. J'avais visiter l'Espagne, la Roumanie, la France et dans ce magnifique pays, j'avais fais la rencontre de Rose. Ma Rose. Ma seule amie. Elle était ma meilleure amie mais pour moi c'était bien plus fort que de l'amitié, elle était une soeur sur qui je pouvais compter à tout moment. J'avais trouver une compagnie de voyage, une amie, mais avant tout une soeur. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive je pouvais compter sur elle. Parce que justement, elle était ma soeur. Pas de sang mais de coeur. Et pour moi c'était aussi important. Durant un moment on as voyagé avec Rose, on restait enfermés pendant la journée, car mon amie n'avait pas d'objet ensorcelé non plus. Et puis la nuit on sortait, heureux de pouvoir enfin sentir l'air frais. On chassait, on tuais. J'aimais partagé ces moments là avec mon amie. Elle avait toujours des répliques pour me faire rire et oublier ma vie perdue. Rose était comme un ange gardien. Elle prenait soin de moi comme si elle s'occupait de son enfant. J'étais adulte oui, mais j'aimais savoir que Rose veillait sur moi. C'était vraiment trop idiot. Ma meilleure amie m'avais expliqué sa vie lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Elle non plus n'avait as eu une enfance des plus facile. En fait, sa vie avait été très difficile. Son père était décédé alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans. Et elle m'avais dit qu'elle avait été dévastée. Apparament, son père se fichait complètement des règles de l'époque, il avait toujours sa petite fille près de lui et il faisait bien montrer à tous qu'il aimait par dessus tout son enfant. Sur ce coup là, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir un père comme lui. Le miens n'avait été qu'un idiot avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Puis un jour avec Rose ont en eut marre de voyager d'un pays l'autre. On voulait enfin avoir notre propre maison, vivre ensembles, comme un frère et une soeur qui n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer.

«** - Je ne veux plus de cette vie là Trévor, comprend moi, ce n'est pas toujours facile de ne pas avoir son propre chez soi. Posons nous dans un endroit qui nous plais à tout les deux et vivons notre vie tranquillement.** » M'avais dit Rose.

Sur ce point là j'avais été plus que d'accord. Alors on avait longuement cherché un endroit où on pourrait vivre notre vie. On avais hésité. Puis lorsqu'on avais vus cette petite maison, on avais sus. Notre vie serait parfaite ici. On avais élu cette maison comme "Domicile de Rose et Trévor." Ce n'était pas très grand, mais assez pour nous deux. Peu de temps après, on avais appris qu'on avait emménagé en Europe. Londres plus précisément.  
Rose et moi on se plaisait bien ici, on avais fais la connaissance de quelques personnes adorables. Mais moi qui était du genre méfiant, je n'avais accordé ma confiance à personne, sauf à Elijah. Lui aussi était un vampire. L'un des premiers. J'étais à son service, et Rose n'appréciait pas ça. Souvent elle m'avais hurlée dessus, disant que j'étais devenue complètement fou de servir Elijah. Elle disait toujours qu'il pouvait me tuer à tout moment. Mais en plus d'être mon "maître", Elijah était aussi mon ami, alors je n'avais pas écouté Rose.

« **- Quand comprendras-tu que ce Elijah et son frère sont dangereux ? Est-tu suicidaire ou tout simplement devenu fou ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal et toi... la première chose que tu fais c'est de te jeter sous les crocs d'un vampire. Tu as perdue la tête Trévor !** » Avait-elle hurlée.

Et moi, la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à faire c'est de rire au nez de mon amie. Je ne la croyait pas, pour moi, Elijah n'était pas un danger. Il semblait honnête. Et le visage de cet homme n'exprimait que bonté. Rose avait beau me mettre en garde contre lui, je ne voulais pas la croire. Pour la première fois dans ma longue vie, j'avais un ami, -je ne comptais pas Rose parmi eux car pour moi, elle était bien plus qu'une simple amie-. Alors quand elle avait vue que j'étais résigné, elle avait soupirer avant de m'insulter d'idiot complètement dingue avant de laisser tomber ses mises en gardes. J'avais été heureux. Enfin ma meilleure amie me laisait tranquille avec ses recommandations. Peut-être avait-elle finit par comprendre qu'Elijah ne representait aucun danger pour elle, et ni pour moi.  
On avais continué notre petite vie sans rencontrer aucun problèmes. Souvent le soir on se rendaient au château d'Elijah et Niklaus pour des bals. Et ma meilleure amie se faisait courtiser par de nombreux hommes. Beaucoup la complimentait sur son physique, car oui il fallait bien l'avouer, ma meilleure amie était vraiment magnifique. Et elle l'était encore plus dans ses jolies robes qu'elle fabriquait elle-même. Mais malgré tout les hommes qui étaient aux pieds de Rose, jamais elle ne leurs avait prêté attention. Jamais elle n'avait eu aucune relation. Alors j'avais compris qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout raconter sur son passé. Je n'avais jamais chercher à savoir ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas raconter, c'était sa vie à elle et non la mienne. Et si elle ne m'avais pas dit cette partie de sa vie, c'est qu'elle voulait sans doute l'oublier.  
Un jour lorsque j'étais assis dans un coin de la pièce principale de notre petite maison, ma meilleure amie s'était mise à pleurer. Je m'étais pratiquement jeter sur elle pour essayer de la réconforter en la serrant dans mes bras. Mais cela n'avait pas marché, au contraire, ses sanglots avaient redoublés. Je me sentais mal. Voir ma Rose, ma meilleure amie, ma soeur comme ça me faisait sentir horriblement mal. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir souffrir. C'était bien trop dur. Mais je ne savais pas m'y prendre pour réconforter les gens, alors je m'étais content de la balancer dans mes bras, en lui chantonnant une petite comptine que me chantait ma mère lorsque j'étais gamin.

_Calme tes pleurs mon petit ange,_  
_Je suis là, près de toi,_  
_Sèche moi tes larmes rayon de soleil,_  
_Je suis là, pour veiller sur toi._

_Cesse d'être mal mon petit coeur,_  
_Te voir comme ça me fend le coeur,_  
_Souris moi, la vie est belle._

Rose m'avait alors regardé dans les yeux. Et j'avais pu y lire toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. J'avais faillit m'étouffer lorsque j'avais vue les beaux yeux de ma meilleure amie remplies de larmes. Elle était horriblement mal, et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle avait besoin de moi, mais je ne faisait rien. J'étais un mauvais amis.

« **- Rose, que t'arrive t-il ? **»

Je l'avais presque supplié pour qu'elle me raconte cette histoire qui lui brûlait le coeur. Et ce qu'elle m'avais dit m'avais foutu un de ces coups ! Moi qui avait très souvent pensé que Rose n'avait pas eu une vie facile, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Elle s'était mariée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait mise au monde un petit garçon. Et quelques mois plus tard, son mari était mort, et son fil avait suivis très peu de temps après. Ça l'avait tué. Et elle n'était pas remise de ce choc, de cette dure épreuve. Et je savais que jamais elle n'arriverait à vraiment faire le deuil. Elle avait fondée une famille, mais elle l'avait perdue. Son époux était décédé ainsi que son petit bébé. Moi qui me plaignait de ne pas avoir une vie des plus faciles, je m'en voulait subitement. Rose avait beaucoup plus souffert que moi, mais pourtant, elle avait toujours gardés la tête haute. Et je l'admirais pour ça. Parce que perdre des êtres chers, ce n'est pas une épreuve facile. Rose était une femme forte.

Quelques temps plus tard, je fût amoureux. J'aimais une jeune femme magnifique, ses beaux cheveux bruns me donnaient envie de passer mes mains dedans. Katherina. Je l'avais trouvée dans la foret, seule. Je m'étais demandée qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle faisait dans cette foret, mais rien qu'à voir l'expression de son visage, j'avais vue qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle était perdue. J'avais appris à la connaitre. Du moins, je savais quelques petites choses sur elle. Elle était tellement mystérieuse ! J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais malheureusement pour moi, elle ne semblait pas partager mes sentiments. Mais je m'en fichait, du moment qu'elle était à mes cotés, ça m'allait. Katherina ne souriait presque jamais, je n'avais vue son sourire que deux ou trois fois. Et je me demandais pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste. Mais dans ses yeux, je pouvais aussi y lire de la colère, ou de la rancœur, je n'aurais pas su déchiffrer ce que c'était, mais c'était quelques choses de fort. Elle semblait en vouloir à une personne. Souvent, elle parlait dans une autre langue, , et je ne comprenais rien du tout. Je la voyais assise au pied de son lit, elle semblait prier. Quelques fois, je la trouvais emmitouflé dans sa couverture, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et c'était difficile pour moi. J'étais amoureux de cette jeune femme mais je ne pouvais pas lui venir en aide. Je ne savais absolument rien d'elle, et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle venait faire à Londres non plus.

Puis un jour Katherina fit la rencontre de Niklaus. Ce jour je crut devenir fou devant les yeux admirateurs de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit le frère d'Elijah. Et le regard que portait Niklaus à Katherina ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'avais l'impression qu'il était prêt à la dévorer, et si ça aurait du arriver, je n'aurais rien pu faire contre les frères Mikaelson, ils étaient beaucoup plus fort que moi. Alors je m'étais tue, et avais repris Katherina avant de filer à vitesse vampirique chez moi. La femme dont j'étais amoureux m'avais posées de nombreuses question sur ma vitesse, elle ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais être aussi rapide. Mais j'étais resté très vague. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ma vraie nature. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle de le savoir.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calme, puis un jour Elijah vint chez moi et demanda à ce que je me rende au château au plus vite. Il devait me parler. Quand j'avais entendue sa voix, j'avais compris que c'était mon maître qui devait me parler, et non mon ami. Alors je m'étais rendue au château le plus vite possible. Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère pour un retard.

Quand j'arrivais au château d'Elijah, j'étais surpris de le voir en train de m'attendre en compagne de Niklaus. Je me méfiais un peu de celui-ci, son sourire en disait beaucoup sur lui. Il était un sadique, il tuait sans aucun remorts. Moi aussi je tue, mais je m'en veux toujours. Que lui... il était tellement arrogant, et trop sûr de lui.

« **- Trévor.** » Fit la voix d'Elijah.

Je baissais la tête. C'était une des règles qu'avait imposés Niklaus pour les personnes qui le servent lui, ou même son frère. C'était inutile, ce n'est pas comme s'il était le roi du monde.

« **- Vous m'avez appelez, Elijah, je suis là. Je vous écoute.** »

J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire, ils étaient tout les deux très puissant et quoi qu'ils me disent ou fassent, je ne pourrais rien faire contre eux.  
Lorsque j'étais repartie en direction de la petite maison que je partageait avec ma meilleure amie, j'étais complètement chamboulé. Et hors de moi. Je devais livrer Katherina à Niklaus. Elle devait mourir. Elle était l'élément principale d'un sacrifice déstiné à débloquer la partie loup de ce très cher Niklaus. Il était hors de question que je ne donne la femme que j'aime à cet homme ! Aussi puissant soit-il, jamais je ne le laisserais faire du mal à Katherina ! Mais comment aurais-je pu la garder saine et sauve ? Moi-même je n'étais pas sûr de ma propre survie dans ça.  
Mais plus je réfléchissais et plus je me disais qu'il fallait que je livre ma douce Katherina. J'aurais le temps de trouver comment la sauver un peu avant le sacrifice.

J'avais fais que des mauvaix choix dans ma vie. Je n'était qu'un bon à rien, je faisais que des erreurs. Et je ne les assumait pas. Maintenant je me dis que c'est mieux que ces vampires Originaux veulent me faire payer de les avoirs tromper. Je n'aurais jamais du venir en aide à Katherina. Car à cause d'elle, avec Rose, j'avais du quitter Londres et notre petite maison. J'avais détruit notre vie qu'on s'était reconstruit avec un peu de temps avec un enchaînements d'erreurs.

* * *

**Reviews please ! **  
**J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer !**

- Jay. xx


End file.
